Increasingly, a single computing or communications device, such as a laptop, handheld, cell phone, etc. will have multiple radios to communicate over multiple types of networks, such as both a wireless local area network (WLAN) and a wireless wide area network (WWAN). Even though the different types of networks may use different communications technology and operate over different frequency bands, harmonics and other forms of cross-band radio frequency (RF) leaking can cause multiple radios located in the same device to interfere with each other. One of the most destructive cases can happen when one radio is transmitting and the other is receiving. Since the two radios are located extremely close to each other, the receiving radio may receive a signal from the transmitting radio that is many times stronger than the signal the receiving radio is trying to receive. This difference in signal strength may result in the transmitting radio overwhelming the receiving radio, preventing the receiving radio from recognizing its intended signal.